the girl withthe dragon rage
by Werewolf of the underworld
Summary: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled at the man with the golden hair and trench coat. He looked right me and smiled at me showing his fangs "Sabertooth" Rated m for later chaptars. SabertoothXOC later in story RemmyXoc
1. Chapter 1

the girl with the dragon rage

I dont own xmen. This si going to be alove story between sabertooth and the dragon. SabertoothXOC

I was in bed in my room in des moies iowa. I was tossing around in my black sheeted bed. i felt like i was in the sky and my back grew wings and i was ...A DRAGON! I woke up to see my room i shambles i mean sure what teenage room isn't a mess but mine was missing walls and had claw marks.

"What the hell happeneded? i asked and walked down stairs to the kitecn i was in a black leather corset dress with black mesh i had on black boots. i walked in to see three strangae people in the kitcen talking to my father. i looked in and started to walk in.

"Dad, what's going on?" i asked i looked at our guests.

"hello, Raven. My name is Professor Xavier, I run the Xavier instute for the young and gifted. You see we have seen your proteniatl in art and -" i cut him off before he finshed

"Is that the real reason or is it because i'm a freak. " i said and started to fell pity and i heard say in my mind

"You ar e not a freak unquie i would like to help learn more about you and control your talents." i looked at him I asked him

"you think you can help me?" i asked then a women with white hair steeped forward and said," that way the school wasf ormed to help people." she said.

"ok, i am in, I'll pack." i said and walked up to my room i pack most of the stuff i owned into a bag, i didnt own very much and had to think about what to bring. i just put it in my nightmare befroe chirstmas back and walked down the stairs. I put my things in the car and we were off to bayville where my new life would begin. I walked into the mansion to see a guy with red hair and red shades.

"You must be raven. Hi, I'm scott summers. Welcome to the house." he said i lookeda t my round puipls goin to slits in a secpnd i grabbed my head and strom ushered me to a room, i started to breathe in deep breathed to calm down then my world went dark. I woke up in a room that was made out os steel and was coated with black paint i walked over ti the door it opened like an eletvor i saw someone got off it. He walked over to me and said

"Your dragon girl right? Names logan. I"ll be in charge of your training on anger ." he said i followed him into the danger room i was in black shorts and a red tank top my purple hair was pulled back into a pony tail. I walked into the danger room and it was bright. looked over my team mates. I looked at them i noticed differnt races.

"you're the new girl right names rouge." She Said."and that over there Kitty, spykeand the girl with the red hair is jean." i waved at everyone then we started training in the danger room i doged only ot feel the dragon growing stronger in me. I got on the floor as the looked tt me i started to have my clothes sherdded at me feet i was a drafgon again but this time i was awke and this time i knew i was gonna hurt somebody/ I flew up to the roof only to be brought down by a rope around my neck i roared in pain the professor x was in my mind

"Raven dont move e still child the rope will lossen after you calm down." he said i calmed and the rope csme off i looked in the steel at my relfection i was a black dragon with a purple glow to it. I looked at my self and saw a sharp gear coming towards me i roared and used my tail to delfect it. everyone was looking at me. i smiled in dragon form jean looked at me and smiled

"She's not scarred of us just a little worried about what we thin after all she is the only dragon here at the house." I looked at them i got up and fell to the floor and shifted back i wole up in a blanket in the medic wing. I got up and graoned i was stil at the instute witht he xmen i was in the training room when i blacked out. I got up to find my clothes on a table i put on a black mesh sweater with jack skellington and a red skirt stopping at my my thighs i alos had skull tights with black boots.i walked downt o the front door. Professor X was at the door

"Raven, you wil be attedbing the local high school here in bayville, you are senior right?" he aksed

"yup." i said and scott, kurt evan, jean and Rouge were walking out and wwaved me over to the car. I was off to my first dat at Bayville high i wonder what its going to be like


	2. Chapter 2

The girl with the dragon rage chaptar two frst day of school and meeting the brotherhood

WE got to Bayville high we walked in kitty was kind enough to show me to the office and show me to the first class which was my least favorite class advance algrbra, god i hate thisat(even in my everyday school life I do) I say in the back next o some guy with brown hair and a demin vest black undershirt and black shoes. i pulled out my black note book with skull and cross bones on it. I llooked up to see a guy with white hair. He looked at me and walked over to me. and sat in front of me i looked at him my blues shinig like crystls. He smiled and sat in frornt and turned around and looked at

"Hi, I'm pietro Maximoff, you are raven the new girl right?" he asked i looked at me and leaned foreward

"Wouldnt you like to find out. Besides I heard all about quicksliver." i whispered into his ear i sat back and pulled out my pencil i was bored all thourgh outthat class my next class was art, which i loved. I choose to draw a dragon and use ink to outline the scales i gave it some human features ang gave blue eyes like mine the teacher saw this and was impressed she said to me

"You have real talent miss raven." i looked at the clock, i had i walked out to eat lunch in the court yard only to be told i had to eat inside, I sighed and found a sea with a girl named wanda.

"Mind if i sit here?" i asked

"Go for it"she said i sat down i pulled out my ipod and played my faviorte band, Black veil bries it played _Rebel Love Song_. She looked at me and smiled

"so you are a goth too? I'm wanda Maximoff." she siad i looked at her red and black hair red tank top crosses and black jeans

"Any retlion to old speed flirt pietro?" i asked

"Unfournetly he's my twin brother. How bout where did you came form?"

"Wow your twin. I'm from iowa, Des moines. " i said

"mid west always wanted to go there. heard it's nice.''

"Yea, it is but the bad thimg my dad was a real jerk."

"Really? Bet mine turmps yours. Mine threw me intoa mental insute"

I looked at her

"Mine, threw me in a baasement and when i got this power he tired to pull out my teeth and nails and fed me rotten meat i was straved. So i think we both had it rough in out youth." i sadi she nodded i looked out the window at the blue sky. I sighed then an idea popped into my head.

"I gotta an idea. I'm new to this town maybe you could show me the hot spot in this town." I asked.

"Sure that sounds like a plan, besides you may want to move" she said and pulled over to her side of the table as a green tounge came out of nowhere

"Hello, my little cupcake, are you,yo?" he asked

"this, creep, is Raven. A new girl and my freind." and ulled me up"this is todd toalnsky. Watch out for lance alvers, And fred dukes ." she said and we walked to our next class together english 4. i sat in back next to her, while ducan matthews was flirting with me i looked away disgusted Wanda saw this and whisper to me

"Dont worry he's an ass hole and a total jerk." I nodded then the fianal bell rang we walked jean saw me i waved to her and me and wanda walked to the music store in the mall we walked thourgh the rows of music till we got to the metal section. i saw black veil brides, him, slipknot, and hollywood undead. We bought oour cds. We left the mall only to see a guy in a brown tench coat and is muscles showing though his clothes. We backed away we were agianst. Wanda pushed me towards the road.

"RAVEN! RUN NOW!" she said i ran but that guy was on me like a hound dog on a boar. I stopped and tore off my clothes i let the dragon in me take contorl and fight him. I transformed but what i didnt know i was being watched and something was shoot at me i turned around and saw a blue woman i collpased. I woke up in a room withthe man witht he brown trench got his gloden hair blowing in the fan i stared at him luckly i had my clothes on, I looked at him and snarled and yelled

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled at the man with the golden hair and trench coat. He looked right me and smiled at me showing his fangs

"Sabertooth" e door opened and i saw figure of woman enter the room

"Sabertooth, leave the girl be." said a woman i turned to see the woman who shoot me. i looked at her

"Raven, is that you?" she asked me

"How do you know my name? " i asked her she looked at me and smiled and tilted my face towards her's

"Im your mother. I was forced to leave with that asshole of a father when my power came to be. I guess her named you after me." she said. I looked at her in disbelif

"no, my mother died when i was being born, my father said shes dead." i yelled at her she soothered my hair like a mother would. i looked up at her. she smiled at me

"You have grown into a trong, beautful woman. i see you have a x gene as well i guess you get that from me." she said and left me with my thought i tired to contact the professor i did.

"Professor can you help me please a guy named sabertooth has me.'' isaddi thought my mind

He answered back.

"Raven do you know where you are?" he asked

"No, I'm scarredt hough." i said back

I was a siiting duck when he walked in Magneto


End file.
